lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pacific Electric Baldwin V-1000 Locomotive page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Welcome, Welcome Hello, I am Leafsfanatic22, but you can call me Ray. Thank you for taking an interest in this wiki! :) Good to see you here, man. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 12:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Great to see you here Dom :), by the way do you know if Agent is still PS3 only? Tom Talk One of the former admins made them, its a shame about Agent, it sounds like a good game and it seems pointless to make it a PS3 exclusive since twice as many people own Xbox's. Tom Talk 17:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup Bunnyjoke, how LA Noire; I comepleted it :) BTW (to Tom), don't worry man, It's like GTA III, VC and SA, first to the PS, then to Xbox -- Ilan xd 17:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, It's good to see you here, have a nice edits day :) -- Ilan xd 18:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I hate Roy! :( -- Ilan xd 18:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) We'll get a lot of high quality images when the game comes out of PC, Chiquito de la calza, a friend of mine who was an admin on the Mafia Wiki, runs the Spanish L.A. Noire Wiki and he'll get loads of images when he gets it on PC, he lets me use images and I let him use the images I have, mainly character images, as well as the info on this wiki :). Tom Talk 18:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, once those get active then you'll have toher obligations, but good to see you here for now! Yeah, the good guys don't exactly win, do they? Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see that, there's lots to do round here, look at the article stubs category for pages that need expanding and the character infobox required category for pages that need infoboxes, if you see an article that has the character infobox required category added to it but in fact has an infobox then you could also remove them. Tom Talk 23:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Man Hey Bunnyjoke, You isn't active for a couple of days, everything okay? -- Ilan xd 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay man, I understand, good luck with the web show :) -- Ilan xd 16:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply I just can't wait for GTA V and can't wait to start editing GTA V pages, are you going to return once we find out more about GTA V? Tom Talk 18:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd just finished blocking him when I got your message, thanks anyway :). Tom Talk 22:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC)